


the lights all around us, and all I see is you

by CyberPhoenix



Series: THSC Rave Week 2021 [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberPhoenix/pseuds/CyberPhoenix
Summary: the dance floor is a battlefield,and you, my only allyTerrence doesn't dance.Rave Week 2021 - Day 1 - First Meeting + Dancing
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Series: THSC Rave Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	the lights all around us, and all I see is you

“What do you mean, you don’t know how to dance?” The other toppat peered down at him from over the edge of their garish pink shutter shades, raising an eyebrow. “Been in the clan this long already, and you never let yourself just run wild?” It wasn’t as if Terrence didn’t know about Randy Radman, the local party animal who walked around like a unicorn had thrown up on them, smiling so wide like they didn’t have a care in the world, but he’d never spoken to them before and hadn’t expected to be asked such a thing.

  
  
Parties weren’t uncommon in the clan per se, small gatherings of recruits and members to relax and celebrate successful heists were something akin to a bonding experience-- but closer to a company-mandated trust exercise, if you asked him. Surrounded by loud music in the mostly dark large room made the lower level of the airship feel closer to a high school dance than anything he’d really cared for. He would’ve compared it to a college party, but he hadn’t any experience with those, so who was to say?

The only _reason_ he was here was because he really had nothing better to do with his time, and hadn’t wanted to keep moping around looking like a lost puppy. Getting ousted from his old friend group hadn’t been the most pleasant of feelings, but he understood why his demeanor was… ‘hard to handle’, as one of them had so _kindly_ put it. So much for toppat loyalty, or whatever bullshit they’d sold him on when he first got roped into joining the clan.

He did like it here, all things considered, but he wasn’t the most sociable of people when he wasn’t in his comfort zone, and with no one else to rely on, he definitively was not there anymore, and--

“You gonna just stand there, gaping like a fish at me? I know I’m stunning, but you’re gonna catch flies, bro.” Right. Randy had asked him why he wasn’t dancing, just hanging off to the side, leaning on the wall almost so still as if he was a painting affixed there, and he’d responded with a non-committal _“-don’t know how,”_ and proceeded to space out, great first impression.

“I just, never really tried, alright? It’s not really any of your business, now is it?” He tried to keep the bite out of his voice, knowing that Randy probably didn’t mean anything by asking, but Terrence couldn’t help but feel immensely self-conscious standing next to them, all bright and flashy-- part of him wished he had the confidence to pull off such an outfit, but that was a thought to be pushed aside and hopefully never confronted.

“It’s my business if you’re looking all sad and lonely over here!” They protested, nudging him gently in the shoulder. Did he really look ‘sad’ and ‘lonely’? He would’ve preferred the terms ‘contemplative’ or ‘detached’, but he supposed it could be presented all the same. It was a bit nice to see that anyone even cared, though-- he’d gotten used to blending so hard into the background, having to fight for recognition and do whatever he could just to get any notice-- yet here they were, coming over to him just because, what, he looked out of place?

“That so?” He let himself smile gently in return, “Well, if you’re that committed, I guess I’d be willing to try it out--” Before he could continue, to his surprise, Randy responded by grabbing his hand, tugging and pulling him onto the dance floor.

“I’ll teach ya how it’s done, c’mon!” They beamed at Terrence, a cheeky sort of smile that was two-parts genuine, one-part cocky. The music was louder now, trying to find the beat was easy at the cost of how it almost seemed to reverberate through him, but Randy didn’t seem to care in the slightest. They moved like the music was a part of them, the wild thrill of the night just another day to enjoy. Terrence found himself moving to the beat a little, first tapping his foot, then trying to mimic some of Randy’s movements. They noticed, and flashed another toothy grin. “Do what feels right, don’t just follow my lead! Let it speak to you, and yell back at the world everything you’re feeling, my dude!” 

_Everything?_ “That’s a bit personal, don’tcha think?” He laughed as he spoke, not actually holding any offense over it. Already it seemed like Randy was like no one he’d met before-- so full of life, so brilliant-- and he had to admit, there was something fun about simply being next to the excitable toppat. “I mean, I only just met you!”

“And? Tell me all you wanna say, and let the rest follow whenever you’re vibing with it. Start with your name, maybe? You’re Terrence, right? Can I call you Terry?” Okay, well, he was glad that Randy hadn’t simply forgotten to ask his name-- or if they had, they sure didn’t seem the slightest bit embarrassed about it.

“Call me whatever, you’ll know if you can if I actually respond to it.” He chuckled-- it was getting harder to hear over the music as they migrated closer to the center of the floor, losing all sense of direction as the lights and everyone else seemed to almost fade away into the background. “I’ve heard about _you_ , you’re that Radman guy?”

“All my pals call me Randy, but if you wanna try something more fun, you’ll know if you can if I actually respond to it!” They laughed loudly, throwing their head back with a whoop as they spun around with a quick swell of the echoing beat. Something about the way they had echoed Terrence’s words was more than just amusing, but he decided not to dwell on it.

“I’ll stick with Randy for now, if that makes us pals?” He continued to dance, finding he’d lost all the reservations he’d had about it-- he was genuinely just enjoying himself, being out here like this. Maybe it was because he was good at dancing? Or, rather, it was because he was dancing alongside Randy.

“Course we’re pals! You went ahead and came all the way out here to dance with me even if you didn’t wanna, I don’t think you’d do that if you were my enemy, eh?” They stuck out their hand for him to shake, slowing their movements. A small gesture, but Terrence had been in the dark for so long that it felt like everything he could ever ask for-- to simply have someone to trust in again. 

Giving a smile and taking their hand in his for a firm shake, everything seemed a little bit brighter in his life. The night continued like a blur, the music as loud as ever, the dance floor as cramped as ever, but being able to put his faith in Randy and just trust in them to guide the way, even with something as simple as dancing-- they didn’t laugh, he noticed, not _at_ him-- it was comforting.

Terrence felt as if maybe, something deeper in his heart threatened to flutter away, a feeling he couldn’t pin down-- but it was far too early to even recognize it for what it was, much less confront it. Tonight was merely a night of beginnings, of a new friendship, and wherever it would take them.

**Author's Note:**

> somethin a bit short for day 1 because I've got a midterm tomorrow, but looking forward to the rest of the days :]


End file.
